metalfandomcom-20200223-history
Nasum
Nasum (pronounced 'nay-sum') was a Swedish grindcore band from Örebro formed in 1992. The band released four studio albums, developed into "one of that country's premier metal acts" |title=Nasum Biography |author=True, Chris |date= |work= |publisher=Allmusic}} and disbanded after the December 2004 tsunami killed the band's frontman, Mieszko Talarczyk. The band took their name from the film Flesh for Frankenstein, in which Baron Frankenstein (played by Udo Kier) is searching for the perfect Serbian nasum to create a new master race (you can hear the right pronunciation Naz-um at the beginning of the song “Blind World”, as they used an excerpt of that film for the intro). In 2012, Nasum reunited with Rotten Sound frontman Keijo Niinimaa taking the place of Talarczyk, for a one-off tour to celebrate the band's 20th anniversary. Biography Nasum was formed in 1992 by Anders Jakobson (guitar) and Rickard Alriksson (drums/vocals), two former members of the band Necrony. The record label of Necrony offered Nasum a slot on a split 7". After Mieszko Talarczyk joined the band as a guitarist in 1993, the band was featured on Blind World split EP with Agathocles. After several more splits, Nasum released an MCD (mini compact disc) of their own with Poserslaughter Records in 1995. As the band started touring, Alriksson departed from Nasum. Guitarist Jakobson moved into the drummer's position and Talarczyk handled guitars and vocals. More EPs and splits followed over 1996 and 1997; and in 1998 Nasum released their first full-length album, Inhale/Exhale, on Relapse Records. As the band expanded their audience and touring, they recruited a full-time bassist, Jesper Liveröd (from Burst) in early 1999. The second album, Human 2.0, was released in April 2000 and followed by two years of touring and performing in support of the work, including a stop in Japan. The third album, Helvete, was released in 2003, featured Napalm Death's Shane Embury, was well received, and led to even more high-profile appearances, especially on the European festival circuit.Shane Embury and Barney Greenaway of Napalm Death both cite hearing Nasum, and Inhale/Exhale in particular, as a definite turning point which helped them to rediscover grindcore and thus led to the recording of 2000's acclaimed Enemy of the Music Business.(Terrorizer No. 140, Spring 2005) At that time, Nasum were joined by second guitarist Urban Skytt and bassist Jon Lindqvist, who replaced the departing member Liveröd. In 2004, Nasum released Shift and continued with touring. Talarczyk went on vacation to Thailand shortly before the 2004 Indian Ocean earthquake and tsunami. His death was officially confirmed on February 17, 2005, and Nasum disbanded. A compilation, Grind Finale was released in 2006 and a live album featuring a 2004 show from Osaka, entitled Doombringer, was released in early 2008. In October 2011, Nasum announced a special one-off tour to celebrate the band's 20th anniversary the following year. Filling in for late singer Talarczyk was Rotten Sound frontman Keijo Niinimaa.http://nasum.com/2012/index.php Members *Anders Jakobson – guitars (1992–1995), drums (1995–2005, 2011–2012) *Rickard Alriksson – drums, vocals (1992–1995) *Mieszko Talarczyk – guitars (1993–2004), vocals (1995–2004) *Jesper Liveröd – bass (1999–2003, 2011–2012) *Jon Lindqvist – bass (2003–2005), guitars (2011–2012) *Urban Skytt – guitars (2003–2005, 2011–2012) ;Touring musicians *Per Karlsson – drums (1995) *Keijo Niinimaa – vocals (2011–2012) Discography Studio albums * Inhale/Exhale (1998) * Human 2.0 (2000) * Helvete (2003) * Shift (2004) Compilation * Grind Finale (2006) Live album * Doombringer (2008) EPs * Blind World – split w/ Agathocles (7", 1993) * Grindwork – split w/ Retaliation, Clotted Symmetric Sexual Organ and Vivisection (3" CD, 1994) * Industrislaven (12", 1995) * Smile When You're Dead – split w/ Psycho (7", 1996) * World in Turmoil (7", 1997) * The Black Illusions – split w/ Abstain (7", 1998) * Untitled bonus 7" EP that came with the Inhale/Exhale LP (7", 1998) * The Nasum/Warhate Campaign – split w/ Warhate (7", 1999) * Split w/ Asterisk (7", Busted Heads Records, 2000) * Split w/ Skitsystem (7", 2002) Demo * Domedagen (1994) Compilation appearances * Really Fast Vol. 9 (1993) * Regressive Hostility (1997) * In Defence of Our Future – A Tribute to Discharge (song "Visions of War") (1997) * The Bloodbath Is Coming 2x7" (song "The Bloodbath Is Coming") (1999) * Requiems of Revulsion: A Tribute to Carcass (song "Tools of the Trade") (2000) * Polar Grinder (2001) * Grind Your Mind – A History Of Grindcore (2008) External links *Official website *Facebook *Myspace *Bandcamp References Category:Bands Category:Swedish grindcore bands Category:Grindcore bands